Reasons
by pamy
Summary: A reason had never been required. Keith Mars had earned his respect and trust. And lilly kane had loved Veronica Mars. And you had loved Lilly Kane. It's all you needed to stand by their side. Weevil POV. One shot.


**OK. Weevil once shot. This one is not the biker we know. But he's got a softer side. it's short though. And not my best work. Still it's his thougths on both Veronica and Keith Mars. Enjoy. **

**don't own veronica mars. **

* * *

A reason was never required.

He had always respected Sheriff Mars. As had most of his friends. He had been a good man. A fair man. Not once had he been guided by prejudice. Never did he look at how much money you owned. If you needed help (regardless of your status in this town) you would get it. If you broke the law he would arrest you. Simple. Clear. Everyone was the same in his book. He gave out second chances. But he gave them to all.

He had deserved respect.

So for him you respected his daughter. Truth be told never had he thought much about Veronica mars. She was a beautiful good girl. And a good person. A kind person. To all her friends. But also to everyone else. She treated everyone fairly. Good. Kind. Obviously she had inherited the trait from her father. She was however not the kind of girl who would hang out with a biker gang. She was always nice to all of you though. You had respected her for her father. Not because of the friends she had.

Respect was earned. And Keith Mars had earned it.

* * *

He had saved her once.

It had been the Christmas holidays the year before Lilly died. And there had been this huge party. Veronica had never truly needed protection. As daughter of the Sheriff most wouldn't even think about doing something to her. At to that the fact that Lilly Kane was her best friend and Duncan her boyfriend it was enough. Of course there was also Logan Echolls. But sometimes they got separated.

And there was always a dumb one that would try.

Most of the time her friends arrived in time to save her. That time they had not noticed. He and Felix had reacted at the same time. For the same reasons. They did not know her very well. But they knew her father. And it was enough to protect her. They had saved her. And although her friends had arrived almost instantly and whisked her away the look of gratitude in her eyes was not missed.

Keith Mars had arrested you the next day. He simply let you go.

'Thank you.' He said.

* * *

Many stood by him.

After Lilly died and Jake Kane accused him there were many that still stood by Keith Mars. It just wasn't enough. There were more people that wanted him there then people that wanted him gone. They were just from the wrong side of the track. The important people wanted him gone. And so gone he was.

Instead they got Lamb.

He had always respected Keith. But never Lamb. Respect was earned. And he was sure Lamb didn't even know what the word meant. At school you watch as the crowds turn against Veronica. You watch as her so called friends turn on her. You watch as Logan and Duncan look the other way. She doesn't know how many people stand by her side. The PCH'rs do everything they can to protect her.

Without her knowledge. Keith Mars gets fired.

And the town goes to hell.

* * *

Lamb was a puppet.

A puppet of the 09'rs. He did what they wanted him to do. Never did he respond on distress calls from the wrong side of the tracks. Never did he go to help one of you. Oh he went to arrest you. But never did he assist. Always sitting there. Gloating against Keith Mars. And Keith Mars who had been such a great man had no job. No money. No future. And Veronica slowly disappeared.

You never called Lamb Sheriff.

He had not earned that right. The title belonged to Keith Mars. And you never denied it to him. Even if he truly wasn't the sheriff anymore you didn't stop giving it to him. He would always be the sheriff to all of you. And even now. When he had nothing. Still when somebody called him for help he always went. Once a hero always a hero.

He deserved respect and honor. He got disrespect and hate.

Weevil would never understand how Neptune worked.

* * *

It's the friendship that changes things.

Veronica changes. She saves the kid and for the first time you aim against her. But even then you know you will never hurt her. The truth is you respect Keith Mars. And you fear him. You know that if you touch his daughter. You are dead. So you taunt her. And she surprises you.

You always knew she'd be a good friend.

And suddenly you see why Lilly liked her so much. You never had understood before but now you do. You know the Sheriff doesn't trust you. But it's not because you might hurt his daughter. You are just a criminal. He allows you inside Mars investigations because he knows you are a good man.

You begin to understand what they have gone trough.

Neptune doesn't know what it did when it threw him away.

* * *

You never truly needed a reason.

To protect Veronica. To stand by her side. It isn't until the end of the year that the truth suddenly sinks in. You protected her because she was Keith Mar's daughter. But there was another reason as well.

You see Lilly Kane had loved Veronica Mars. And you had loved Lilly Kane.

And that was all you ever truly needed.


End file.
